The present invention relates to heat dissipating plates, and more particularly to a high-efficiency heat dissipating plate for use in an electronic apparatus to quickly carry heat away.
Various radiating flanges and devices have been disclosed for use in electronic apparatus such as computers, etc., for carrying heat away from the apparatus. FIG. 1 shows a heat dissipating plate according to the prior art. The heat dissipating plate A comprises a flat base A1 having elongated flanges B1 through B11 raised from the top and spaced from one another by gaps C. This structure of heat dissipating plate is extruded from aluminum. If one attempts to increase the number of the flanges B1 through B11 in order to increase the heat dissipating area, the extrusion process becomes difficult to perform, and the manufacturing cost of the heat dissipating plate will be greatly increased. FIG. 2 shows another structure of heat dissipating plate according to the prior art. This structure of heat dissipating plate is made by cutting the flanges B1 through B11 into a plurality of heat dissipating fins D1 through D11. During the cutting process to cut the flanges B1 through B11 into a plurality of heat dissipating fins D1 through D11, aluminum chips will pollute the air. After cutting, the sharp edges of the heat dissipating fins D1 through D11 must be smoothened or the operator's hands may be injured easily. Besides, this arrangement provides little improvement in heat dissipating efficiency.